Black Roses, Black Wolves
by Invader Griz
Summary: Richard,a boy in the seventh grade,has been broken up with his girlfriend,but made a fatal mistake. He celebrated,it and the mistake was fatal to the girls heart. Now every night there are wolves at the windows and black roses on his pillows.
1. Black Roses, Black Wolves

Black Roses, Black Wolf

The wolf padded over to the fence. She sighed deeply. With little effort, she leaped over the fence and landed in the back yard. It had a sheeted over hot tub. It was always sheeted over when not in use. The wolf continued and sat in the center of the lawn and made a chuffing sound, barely audible, but he heard it. He walked out from his room after pausing You Tube on his computer. She was looking into the moonlight, her eyes squinting, when he softly slid the screen door open, being sure not to wake his parents. _"Why are you here?" he asked. "I don't know you, and yet you come here every night and chuff at me!" His voice was intended to scare her away, but she could hear the sadness in his voice. _

" _I am no stranger. No. I am yours." the wolf replied, a heavy accent like a mix of British and Australian._

"_Then who are you?" The boy asked. He was in middle school, going on thirteen._

" _All in good time. All in good time." the wolf replied, the response grating the boy._

"_Then what are you, at least?" he said, his voice pleading for answers._

"_I am a friend." She said. He gritted his teeth._

"_You're a wolf! I've never seen you in my life!" he shouted softly at the wolf. Black wind ruffled the fur on her shoulders._

"_Richard, calm down. Please. My pack is here with me, I am not alone. I don't want you to get hurt. If they hear anymore shouting, they will come out. And these aren't cuddly wolves like me. They are a fierce armada trained over the years to protect me. I have a softer pack whom is not present, but this pack with pounce if things sound too rough." the wolf warned, her eyes pleading._

"_Alright. But how do you know my name? And a pack?" Richard asked, his eyes searching the dark, but the only signs of any wolves were the glowing blue eyes of the black wolf who sat in front of him. Another black wind blew, and brought shards of ice crystals with it. The wolf stood up, revealing just how large it was, and shielded Richard from the ice crystals by sitting next to him. There was a rustling as several pairs of glowing eyes appeared from nowhere at her movement. They blinked, ready for attack. Richard seemed restless. _

"_Like I said, I'm a friend. I'm an alpha werewolf, but this is not my lycan form. Me and my pack are also shape shifters. We commonly travel together like this." The wolf replied. "We are also telepathic. Sent out a mental thought to all wolves anywhere and I will come."_

"_But what do I call you? You refuse to tell me your name." Richard protested as the wolf stood up._

"_Call me Bad Wolf." It said, turning it's head back at him, the cobalt eyes burning into his soul. With that, it bounded off with several large wolves that came from seemingly nowhere._

"_Wait! Bad Wolf!" he called out. The wolf stopped, and padded back to him._

" _What do you need?" it said, tone soft but obviously irritated._

"_Keep this. It will put me at peace." he said, offering out a fake black rose with petals of satin and a stem of a deep purple jewel like substance. The wolf took it in her jaws and bounded off into the night, paw prints in the snow leading her away. The snow fell lazily, as if without that she wolf falling was meaningless but it had to fall._


	2. Dragon Scratch

Black Roses, Black Wolf

The wolf padded over to the fence. She sighed deeply. With little effort, she leaped over the fence and landed in the back yard. It had a sheeted over hot tub. It was always sheeted over when not in use. The wolf continued and sat in the center of the lawn and made a chuffing sound, barely audible, but he heard it. He walked out from his room after pausing You Tube on his computer. She was looking into the moonlight, her eyes squinting, when he softly slid the screen door open, being sure not to wake his parents. _"Why are you here?" he asked. "I don't know you, and yet you come here every night and chuff at me!" His voice was intended to scare her away, but she could hear the sadness in his voice. _

" _I am no stranger. No. I am yours." the wolf replied, a heavy accent like a mix of British and Australian._

"_Then who are you?" The boy asked. He was in middle school, going on thirteen._

" _All in good time. All in good time." the wolf replied, the response grating the boy._

"_Then what are you, at least?" he said, his voice pleading for answers._

"_I am a friend." She said. He gritted his teeth._

"_You're a wolf! I've never seen you in my life!" he shouted softly at the wolf. Black wind ruffled the fur on her shoulders._

"_Richard, calm down. Please. My pack is here with me, I am not alone. I don't want you to get hurt. If they hear anymore shouting, they will come out. And these aren't cuddly wolves like me. They are a fierce armada trained over the years to protect me. I have a softer pack whom is not present, but this pack with pounce if things sound too rough." the wolf warned, her eyes pleading._

"_Alright. But how do you know my name? And a pack?" Richard asked, his eyes searching the dark, but the only signs of any wolves were the glowing blue eyes of the black wolf who sat in front of him. Another black wind blew, and brought shards of ice crystals with it. The wolf stood up, revealing just how large it was, and shielded Richard from the ice crystals by sitting next to him. There was a rustling as several pairs of glowing eyes appeared from nowhere at her movement. They blinked, ready for attack. Richard seemed restless. _

"_Like I said, I'm a friend. I'm an alpha werewolf, but this is not my lycan form. Me and my pack are also shape shifters. We commonly travel together like this." The wolf replied. "We are also telepathic. Sent out a mental thought to all wolves anywhere and I will come."_

"_But what do I call you? You refuse to tell me your name." Richard protested as the wolf stood up._

"_Call me Bad Wolf." It said, turning it's head back at him, the cobalt eyes burning into his soul. With that, it bounded off with several large wolves that came from seemingly nowhere._

"_Wait! Bad Wolf!" he called out. The wolf stopped, and padded back to him._

" _What do you need?" it said, tone soft but obviously irritated._

"_Keep this. It will put me at peace." he said, offering out a fake black rose with petals of satin and a stem of a deep purple jewel like substance. The wolf took it in her jaws and bounded off into the night, paw prints in the snow leading her away. The snow fell lazily, as if without that she wolf falling was meaningless but it had to fall._


End file.
